Keyblade Highschool
by DarkRoseDarius
Summary: Nachdem Sora und Riku erfolgreich die Middleschool abgeschlossen haben, beginnt ein ganz neues Kapitel für die beiden. Die Highschool. Doch nicht irgendeine. Sie kommen auf eine ganze Spezielle, auf der sie lernen, mit ihren Fähigkeiten und Waffen richtig umzugehen. Doch nicht nur eine neue Schule mit neuen Klassenkameraden und neuen Lehrern warten auf die beiden. Auch ganz neue Er
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

_Ich gebe hiermit an, dass Charaktere, Orte und Namen alleiniges Eigentum von Square Enix und Disney ist._

Sora saß an seinem Schreibtisch, die Nase tief in seinem Mathebuch vergraben. Seine müden Augen juckten, als er den Kopf hob und erschöpft auf die Uhr sah, die zwischen losen Blättern und Zetteln hervorlugte. Es war halb ein Uhr morgens. Leise seufzte er.

_In neun Stunden fängt die Prüfung an und ich kanns immer noch nicht…_, dachte er und schloss für einen Moment die Augen um diese zu entspannen, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Problem zu. Infinitesimalrechnung. Wer dachte sich so einen Müll aus?! Laut gähnte er, ehe er sich wieder der Lösung widmete. Doch nach über einer halben Stunde war er nicht viel weiter als zuvor. Überhaupt nicht, um genau zu sein.

_Maaan, das krieg ich nie in meinen Kopf…_

Inzwischen war es nach ein Uhr. Erschöpft bettete er den Kopf auf seinem Heft und schloss die Augen. Er musste wohl eingenickt sein, denn es war seine Mutter, die sanft an seiner Schulter rüttelte und ihn damit weckte.

„Sora… Liebling wach auf…"

Ganz langsam hob Sora den Kopf und blinzelte seine Mutter müde an.

„Geh ins Bett mein Schatz… es ist fast zwei Uhr…" sagte Akina leise.

„Ich kann nicht Mama… ich muss das noch fertig machen…" murmelte Sora.

„Aber nicht mehr jetzt… du lernst seit fast zwei Wochen nur noch… du kannst den Stoff, aber du wirst morgen Fehler machen, wenn du nicht genug schläfst…"

Sanft aber bestimmt nahm Akina ihren Sohn am Arm und zog ihn auf die Beine. Dieser streckte sich und zuckte zusammen als sämtliche Knochen in seinem Körper laut knackten.

„Ich glaub du hast Recht…"

„Ich bin deine Mutter, ich habe immer Recht und jetzt ab in die Falle junger Mann!"

Sora musste bei dem gespielt ernsten Ton seiner Mutter schmunzeln. Brav zog er Hose und T-Shirt aus, ehe er in sein Bett kroch. Akina beugte sich zu ihm runter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schlaf gut mein Schatz…"

„Gute Nacht Mama…"

Sora kuschelte sich in seine Kissen und schloss die Augen. Noch bevor seine Mutter das Zimmer verlassen hatte, war er tief und fest eingeschlafen.

So das war der süße kleine Prolog~

Hoffe er hat euch gefallen!


	2. Die Matheprüfung

Die Matheprüfung

Um Punkt 07:30 Uhr wurde Sora aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Der Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch schrillte unerträglich laut. Im Halbschlaf packte Sora in und warf ihn gegen die Wand um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

_Nur noch fünf Minuten_, dachte er und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

Gähnend schlief er wieder ein. Doch auch diesmal schlief er nicht lange bis er durch ein Donnern an seiner Zimmertür geweckt wurde.

„Sora! Wach auf! Du hast verschlafen!"

Die Stimme seiner Mutter überschlug sich. Sofort war Sora hellwach. Er kramte sein Handy unter dem Kissen hervor und sah drauf. Es war neun Uhr. In einer halben Stunde würde die Matheprüfung beginnen. Er sprang aus dem Bett und rannte zum Kleiderschrank. Zwischenzeitlich kam seine Mutter rein und warf ihm die Schuluniform aufs Bett.

„Mama! Die brauch ich nicht mehr!"

Er würde in seinen normalen Klamotten zur Prüfung erscheinen. Er kramte ein rotes T-Shirt, eine schwarze Jeans und schwarze Chucks aus dem Kleiderschrank und rannte damit ins Badezimmer. Das Duschen schenkte er sich. Er kämmte sich die Haare und stylte sie dann mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen, sodass die Stacheln wieder genau richtig standen. Dann zog er sich das Pony etwas mehr ins Gesicht. Die Zähne putzte er in Rekordzeit und auch das Gesicht und den Körper machte er mit einer schnellen Katzenwäsche.

_Duschen kann ich auch nach der Schule, heute interessiert das eh keinen…_

Nach zehn Minuten kam er raus und stürmte die Treppe hinunter. Unten stand sein Vater mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. Er drückte seinem Sohn seinen Schulranzen in die Hand.

„Viel Glück mein Sohn! Du schaffst das schon!" sagte Katsuya.

„Danke, Papa!"

Mit diesen Worten rannte er zur Haustür.

„Sora! Warte!"

Schlitternd bremste Sora ab und drehte sich mit der Hand auf dem Türgriff um.

„Mama, was ist denn? Ich muss los!"

Akina kam aus der Küche und drückte ihm ein Brötchen mit Nutella in den Mund.

„Mit leerem Magen verlässt du nicht dieses Haus!"

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und lächelte ihn dann an.

„Viel Glück mein Schatz!"

„Danke, Mama!"

Jetzt rannte er aber. Die Schule war etwa eine Viertelstunde Fußweg entfernt. Wenn man langsam lief. Jetzt aber schaffte er den Weg in der Hälfte der Zeit, da er rannte als wäre die gesamte Organisation XIII hinter ihm her.

Riku sah sich um. Zusammen mit Kairi stand er vor dem Schultor und wartete auf Sora.

„Mensch, die Prüfung beginnt in fünf Minuten! Wo bleibt er denn nur?" fragte Kairi mit einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Es ist Sora, von dem wir reden… er kommt doch fast immer zu spät… wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich nicht erwartet hätte, dass er am Tag der letzten Prüfung verschläft!"

Mit gelangweiltem Blick lehnte er an der Mauer, die das Schulgrundstück umschloss. Er trug ein lockeres weißes Hemd über dunkelblauen Jeans, die seine Turnschuhe fast komplett verdeckten. Das Haar trug er zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden. Kairi stand in dunkellila Tanktop und weißem Minirock neben ihm und sah sich um. Die Füße steckten in schwarzen High Heels.

„Da ist er doch…" meinte Riku nach einer knappen Minute ganz ruhig.

Sora kam keuchend vor den beiden zum Stehen.

„Na? Wieder verschlafen?"

Riku konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, selbst als Sora ihn böse ansah.

„Halt… die… Klappe…" keuchte Sora.

Grinsend hob Riku die Hände.

„Hey, das war eine ernstgemeinte Frage! Es hätten dich ja auch auf dem Weg hierher Herzlose oder Niemande angegriffen haben können!"

Kairi fing an zu lachen.

„Das ist nicht witzig!"

Doch als auch Riku anfing zu lachen, konnte Sora ebenfalls nicht mehr an sich halten. Mit auf die Knie gestützten Händen stand er da und lachte atemlos. Plötzlich verschluckte er sich und fing an zu husten. Riku klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Nana, nicht ersticken, Kleiner!"

Gerade als Sora sich wieder gefangen hatte, läutete es. Sofort verstummten alle drei. Für einen Moment hatten sie vergessen, was jetzt anstand. Die Matheabschlussprüfung. Sora begann zu zittern als ihre Klasse aufgerufen wurde. Sie schlossen sich dem Rest ihrer Klasse an und folgten ihr in den Pavillon, in dem die Prüfung stattfinden würde.

„Jetzt beruhige dich Sora, wir haben ewig dafür gepaukt, das schaffen wir!", meinte Kairi aufmunternd.

Doch Sora hörte nicht zu. Im Kopf ging er noch mal alle Gleichungen und Formeln durch.

„Kairi, lass es, der ist in seiner eigenen Welt! Hey! Sora! Schau gefälligst, wohin du gehst!"

Gerade noch hatte Riku verhindern können, dass Sora gegen den Türrahmen lief. Bestimmt hielt er Sora am Oberarm fest und bugsierte ihn so mit sanfter Gewalt zu seinem Tisch.

„Wach mal wieder auf!"

Sora hob den Kopf. Er war schneeweiß im Gesicht. Riku ging vor ihm in die Hocke.

„Komm schon Sora… du kriegst das hin! Wir haben gepaukt ohne Ende! Du kannst das alles und das weißt du!"

Beruhigend legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm.

In dem Moment kam ihre Klassenlehrerin rein. Mrs Haori stellte sich hinter das Pult. Auf ihrem Arm hatte sie einen großen Stapel Prüfungsbögen. Riku stand auf und setzte sich schräg hinter Sora.

„Guten Morgen, Leute! Schön, ihr habt eure Plätze gefunden und seid vollzählig! Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihr Angst habt, aber ihr werdet das schaffen! Es ist nichts dabei was wir nicht genau besprochen haben!"

Sie teilte die Bögen aus.

„Denkt daran euren Namen hinzuschreiben und achtet darauf, dass ihr auch den Rechenweg und den Antwortsatz nicht vergesst, darauf gibt es ebenfalls Punkte! Ihr habt zwei Stunden Zeit, viel Glück!"

Mit bebenden Händen klappte Sora den Bogen auf und schrieb oben seinen Namen hin. Dann holte er tief Luft und sah sich die erste Aufgabe hin.

Lösen Sie die unten stehenden Gleichungen.

Hinweis: Die Aufgaben und Ergebnisse bauen aufeinander auf!

_Na toll… das kann ja heiter werden…,_ dachte er unglücklich.

Doch als er die Aufgaben sah, hellte sich seine Miene auf.

_Das scheint ja gar nicht so schwer zu sein!_

Und schon fing er an zu schreiben. Nach eineinhalb Stunden allerdings war er immer noch nicht fertig. Er war gerade mal mit etwas mehr als der Hälfte fertig weil er für die sechste Aufgabe sehr lang gebraucht hatte. Panisch sah er auf die Uhr. Er hatte immer noch fast vier Seiten vor sich und nur noch eine halbe Stunde.

„Halbe Stunde noch, Leute!" rief Mrs Haori.

Jetzt bekam Sora wirklich Panik. Verunsichert sah er hinter sich zu Riku. Dieser klappte gerade seinen Bogen zu und lehnte sich zurück. Er bemerkte Soras Blick und zeigte ihm, dass er ihm die Daumen drückte. Etwas ermutigt sah Sora wieder auf sein Blatt.

_Ganz ruhig, Sora… es ist nicht schlimm, wenn du nicht fertig wirst, Hauptsache alles andere ist richtig…_

Erneut atmete er tief durch und wandte sich wieder seinen Aufgaben zu. Als die Uhr halb zwölf zeigte, sammelte Mrs Haori die Bögen wieder ein. Sora hatte Tränen in den Augen. Eine ganze Seite hatte er nicht ausfüllen können.

„Sora? Alles in Ordnung?"

Seine Lehrerin musterte ihn besorgt. Sora nickte nur rasch und wandte das Gesicht ab. Mrs Haori legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es wird schon nicht so schlimm gelaufen sein, mach dir keine Sorgen… es gibt ja auch noch die mündlichen Prüfungen!", meinte sie aufmunternd.

Leicht nickte Sora, ehe er aufstand.

„Danke…", nuschelte er.

Rasch verließ er das Klassenzimmer. Draußen wartete Riku.

„Alles klar bei dir?"

Ihm war aufgefallen, wie verzweifelt Sora gegen Ende geworden war. Diesmal allerdings schüttelte Sora den Kopf.

„Eine ganze Seite! Eine ganze, verdammte Seite, Riku!"

„Äh was?"

„MIR FEHLT EINE GANZE SEITE!"

„Ist ja gut! Du musst nicht gleich brüllen!", fauchte Riku.

Doch als er sah, wie sich in Soras Augen Tränen bildeten, legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und seine Stimme wurde wieder ruhig.

„Jetzt beruhige dich… wenn du alles andere richtig hast, hast du sicher trotzdem noch eine drei!"

Sora sah ihn an, als sei er bescheuert.

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich alles andere richtig hab!"

Riku hob erneut verteidigend die Hände.

„Komm wieder runter, Sora!"

Er packte ihn jetzt an den Schultern.

„Es bringt nichts, sich darüber aufzuregen, es ist vorbei!"

Sora sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an.

„Oh man, komm her…"

Sanft nahm Riku seinen besten Freund in den Arm.

„Es wird alles gut… du wirst nicht durchfallen…"

Liebevoll strich er ihm über den Rücken.

„Außerdem kannst du doch in die mündliche Prüfung, wenn du auf der Kippe stehst!"

„Und was, wenn ich die auch vergeige?!"

„Hey! Wo ist dein Optimismus geblieben?"

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln sah er zu Sora runter.

„Den hab ich heute morgen im Bett vergessen…", murmelte Sora.

Riku lachte.

„So siehst du auch aus, Kleiner! Komm schon, selbst wenn du ne fünf haben solltest, fliegst du nicht durch! Du hast doch sonst alle Prüfungen gut hinbekommen, oder?"

Leicht nickte Sora.

„Siehst du? Dir wird schon keiner den Kopf abreißen, jeder weiß, dass du schwach in Mathe bist und das ist keine Schande, okay?"

Sora nickte erneut und beruhigte sich allmählich wieder.

„Wieder besser?", fragte Riku, als er Sora losließ.

Sora nickte und fuhr sich über die Augen, um die ungeweinten Tränen zu vertreiben.

„Jaah… tut mir Leid…"

„Schon gut, wir sind alle etwas gereizt… aber hey, die Prüfungen sind vorbei!"

Zum ersten Mal, seit er das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte, lächelte Sora.

„Du hast Recht!"

„Und schon lächelst du wieder!", sagte Riku mit triumphierendem Grinsen.

In diesem Moment kam Tidus mit Kairi zu ihnen.

„Hey ihr zwei! Wir feiern heute Abend ne Party bei Wakka! Sephie, Kairi und die anderen kommen auch!"

Kairi strahlte.

„Ihr kommt doch auch, oder Jungs?"

Sora sah zu Riku, dann wieder zu Tidus.

„Klingt super, ich bin dabei!"

Man könnte meinen, Sora hätte nie die Prüfung vergeigt, so wie er strahlte. Riku nickte nur.

„Super! Um neun bei Wakkas Haus! Bis nachher!"

Damit war er verschwunden. Sora drehte sich zu den anderen um.

„Das wird sicher der Hammer!", grinste er.

„Ja und ich hab endlich wieder einen Grund mich so richtig aufzudonnern!", kicherte Kairi.

Riku verdrehte die Augen.

„Seit wann brauchst du einen Grund dafür?"

Beleidigt schob Kairi ihre Unterlippe vor.

„Eine Prinzessin muss eben gut aussehen!"

Jetzt stöhnten sowohl Riku als auch Sora auf.

„Jetzt spielt sie wieder _die_ Karte aus…", murmelte Riku.

Doch nur Sora hörte ihn. In dem Moment kam nämlich Sephie angelaufen.

„Hey Kairi, kommst du mit? Yui, Minori und ich wollen noch einkaufen gehen für heute Abend, kommst du mit?"

„Klar! Ich muss nur eben noch mal kurz nach Hause!"

Sie drückte sowohl Sora als auch Riku kurz.

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend, ihr zwei!"

Und schon lief sie mit Sephie zu den anderen Mädchen aus ihrer Clique.

Sora sah ihr gedankenverloren hinterher.

„Hey, Sora!"

„Hm?"  
>„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns, zur Feier des Tages, einen großen Becher Eis gönnen?"<p>

„Tolle Idee! Aber… ich hab kein Geld dabei!"

Riku seufzte leicht, lächelte aber.

„Du hast doch nie Geld einstecken… komm, ich spendier ihn dir!"

„Echt? Danke, Riku!"

Und so gingen die beiden besten Freunde mit geschulterten Schulranzen runter Richtung Küste.

Kapitel 1 finished!

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	3. Eine überschwängliche Party

Eine überschwängliche Party

Sora saß mit Riku unter einem großen Sonnenschirm vor der Eisdiele und lutschte an seinem Löffel.

„Sora, wenn du so weiter machst, bekommst du eine Silbervergiftung!"

Riku aß noch immer an seinem Nusseisbecher. Sora war schon vor fünf Minuten mit seinem Erdbeer-Vanille-Schoko-Eis fertig geworden. Mit leicht geröteten Wangen ließ er den Löffel sinken.

„Davon kann man doch gar keine Vergiftung bekommen…", widersprach er.

Riku verdrehte die Augen.

„Du weißt, was ich meine!"

Sora streckte ihm die Zunge raus, legte dann aber den Löffel auf den Rand seines Bechers.

„Sag mal… mit wem gehst du zu dem Abschlussball Freitag?"

Riku hob den Blick von seiner Waffel und sah nachdenklich aufs Meer.

„Wohl mit keinem…" meinte er nach einer Weile.

„Was? Wieso denn?"

Sein bester Freund zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab keine Lust darauf, so zu tun als wäre ich mit einer von denen zusammen…"  
>„Musst du ja gar nicht, aber findest du es nicht doof, wenn du allein dastehst?"<p>

Riku schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist mir eigentlich ziemlich egal… ich würd nicht mal hingehen, wenn es keine Pflichtveranstaltung wäre…"

Nachdenklich ließ Sora den Kopf sinken und sah auf den leeren Boden seines Eisbechers.

„Ich möchte eigentlich auch nicht hingehen…", murmelte er.

„Dann lass uns doch einfach schwänzen!", schlug Riku vor.

Doch Sora schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kann nicht… Papa fährt mich hin und ich hab keinen Bock mir ne Rede anzuhören, von wegen ich würde es bereuen, wenn ich das verpassen würde… nur weil ER damals mit Mama zusammen gekommen ist…"

Riku rührte in seinem Eisbecher.

„Aber vielleicht haben sie Recht…"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Vielleicht würden wir es wirklich bereuen, wenn wir das verpassen…"

Sora zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Von mir aus… wir können schon hingehen…", meinte er leise.

Riku nickte.

„Und du willst mir Kairi hin, nehme ich an?"

Sofort lief Sora knallrot an.

„Jaah… also nein… also… ich weiß nicht…"

Riku gluckste.

„Ich bin nicht an Kairi interessiert, also mach dir keine Gedanken, Kleiner!"

Sora riss den Kopf hoch und verrenkte ihn sich dabei.

„Aua!"

Mit riesigen Augen sah er seinen besten Freund an, während er sich das Genick rieb.

„Was schaust du so? Ich wollte nie was von ihr!"

„Aber du- ich- was?"

Riku grinste.

„Glaube mir, ich hab nie was von ihr gewollt! Ich mag sie einfach, das ist alles!"

Sora zog eine Schnute und sah weg. Irgendwie stimmte ihn diese Aussage nicht ganz so zufrieden, wie er immer gehofft hatte.

„Und wieso hast du dann immer so getan?"

Jetzt fing Riku an zu lachen.

„Warum wohl? Du hast dich darüber so aufgeregt und warst so leicht zu ärgern, dass ich-!"

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Sora war über den Tisch gehechtet, hatte sämtliche Gläser dabei runtergeworfen und schmiss nun Riku zu Boden. Keuchend lagen sie auf dem Boden.

„Alter was soll denn das?!", fragte Riku atemlos.

Sora lag auf Rikus Brust. Mit einem zuckersüßen Schmollmund sah er seinen besten Freund an.

„Ich hasse es, wenn du mich verarschst, dass weißt du!"

Riku grinste. Doch das verschwand, als der Besitzer des Ladens aus dem Haus kam.

„WAS DENKT IHR, WAS IHR DA TUT?! MEIN SCHÖNES PORZELLAN!"

„Oh-Oh!"

Sofort sprangen die Jungen auf. Der Besitzer kam mit einem Besen in der Hand auf sie zugestürmt.

„ICH WERDE EURE ELTERN INFORMIEREN!"

Riku packte Soras Hand.

„Lauf!", flüsterte er.

Das ließ sich Sora nicht zweimal sagen. Dank ihrer durchtrainierten Körper waren sie blitzschnell. Sie rannten so schnell sie konnten runter zum Strand. Keuchend bremsten sie ab als sie beim Steg ankamen. Beide standen sie da und sahen sich atemlos an. Dann, wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin, fingen beide an zu lachen.

„Oh man, das war echt knapp!", keuchte Sora.  
>„Es war deine Schuld! Wieso hast du auch den Tisch umgeschmissen?"<p>

„Hab ich doch gar nicht! Es waren nur die Eisbecher!", maulte Sora.

„Wo ist der Unterschied?"

Darauf antwortete Sora nicht. Er zog es vor, sich auf den Steg zu setzen, die Schuhe und Socken auszuziehen und die Füße im kühlen Meerwasser zu baden. Entspannt schloss er die Augen.

„Zwei Monate Ferien…", sagte er leise.

Riku setzte sich neben ihn und hielt ebenfalls seine Füße ins Wasser.

„Hast du was vor in den Ferien?", fragte Sora leise.

Sein bester Freund nickte.

„Meine Eltern fahren mit mir Skifahren…"

Sora hob den Kopf und sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?!"

Darauf zuckte Riku nur mit den Schultern und planschte etwas mit den Füßen.

„Wir haben so viel gelernt die letzte Zeit, da hab ichs einfach vergessen… und was ist mit dir?"

Sora schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.

„Du weißt, dass meine Eltern nicht das Geld haben…"

„Komm doch einfach bei uns mit!"

Rikus Eltern hatten genug Geld. Sora sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

Sein bester Freund nickte.

„Natürlich! Meine Eltern mögen dich doch und du warst doch schon mal mit uns im Urlaub!"

Der Braunhaarige fing an zu strahlen.

„Das wäre toll!"  
>Doch dann verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht.<p>

„Ach verdammt, ich kann nicht…"

„Was wieso denn das?"

Sora ließ seine Füße auf die Wasseroberfläche knallen, sodass es spritzte.

„Weil meine Eltern wollen, dass ich mich für alle Highschools in der Nähe bewerbe, außerdem… nachdem ich zwei Jahre verschwunden war, wollen sie mich nicht mehr länger als eine Nacht weggehen lassen…"

Traurig seufzte er, als er seine Beine aus dem Wasser zog.

„Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß… schick mir ne Postkarte…"

„Sora?"

„Sorry, aber ich muss nach Hause…"

Sora nahm seine Schuhe in die Hand und ging barfuss über den Steg zurück zum Strand. Riku blieb wo er war und sah ihm nur traurig nach.

„Wie soll ich ohne dich dabei Spaß haben?", fragte er sich selbst leise.

Zu Hause schloss er die Tür auf und betrat den Flur.

„Ich bin wieder zu Hause…", rief er leise.

„Wir sind in der Küche!", antwortete seine Mutter.

Das Wir registrierte er gar nicht. Er warf den Schulranzen in eine Ecke im Flur und ging dann in die Küche.

„Hey…"

Dann stutzte er. Am Küchentisch saß Haku. Sein älterer Bruder. Dieser lächelte ihn an.

„Hallo Sora!"  
>„Haku!"<p>

Sofort war sein Kummer vergessen. Er fiel seinem Bruder um den Hals.

„Was machst du denn hier?"  
>„Na was wohl? Deinen Schulabschluss feiern!"<p>

Haku war zwanzig Jahre alt, hatte ebenfalls stachelige Haare, genau wie Sora und ihr Vater nur waren seine und die von ihrem Vater rot. Seine Augen waren grün aber sonst unterschieden sie sich kaum voneinander. Er wohnte mit seiner Freundin Saki in Twilight Town. Beide studierten dort. Haku Sport und Saki Geschichte. Das hieß, Haku war sehr selten zu Hause und Sora sah ihn so gut wie nie.

„Und wie lief die Matheprüfung?", fragte Haku neugierig.

Sofort verschwand Soras lächeln und er ließ den Kopf hängen. Haku sah das und zog Sora auf seinen Schoss.

„Wohl nicht so gut?"

Traurig seufzte Sora und lehnte sich an seinen Bruder. Akina drehte sich mit einem Teller in der Hand um.

„Was ist denn passiert, mein Schatz?"

„Ich hab zu lang gebraucht und die letzte Seite nicht geschafft…"

Haku strich ihm sanft durchs Haar.

„Ach komm, so schlimm ist das doch nicht… wenn alles andere richtig ist, dann-!"

„Aber es ist nicht alles richtig!"

„Wie meinst du das?"

Traurig lehnte Sora sich an seinen Bruder.

„Ich glaub, ich fall in Mathe durch…", antwortete er bedrückt.

„Ist es denn wirklich so schlimm gelaufen?"

Sora nickte nur und schloss die Augen. Beruhigend drückte Haku seinen kleinen Bruder an sich.

„Kopf hoch! Selbst wenn Mathe schlecht gelaufen ist, bist du in den anderen Fächern doch gut hingekommen, oder?"  
>„Das Gleiche hat Riku auch gesagt…", murmelte Sora.<p>

„Und wie immer hat unser Silberfischchen Recht!", lachte Haku.

Bei der Bezeichnung musste Sora schmunzeln.

„Und was ist für heute Abend geplant?", fragte Akina.

„Party bei Tidus…"

„Ist doch cool! Grüß sie alle von mir!"

Sora lächelte.

„Werde ich."

Am Abend stand Sora unter der Dusche und holte die Reinigung nach, die er am Morgen weggelassen hatte. Als er fertig war, kam er raus und ging, nur mit Handtuch um die Hüfte, rüber in sein Zimmer und riss den Schrank auf. Nach langem Suchen entschied er sich für ein schwarzes ärmelloses Shirt, eine dunkelgrüne Weste, schwarze, kunstvoll zerrissene Hosen und dunkelgrüne Turnschuhe. Dazu nahm er sich ein schwarzes Lederarmband und zwei silberne Ringe die er an Daumen und Ringfinger der rechten Hand befestigte. Zurück im Bad fing er an, seine Haare mit Gel und Spray zu bearbeiten, dass sie hinterher noch stacheliger und wilder aussahen als sonst. Ohne zu fragen lieh er sich von seiner Mutter schwarzen Kayal und malte sich damit die Augen etwas an, damit sie größer wirkten. Den Schluss machte ein kleiner Ohrring mit weißem Stein in seinem linken Ohr. Noch etwas Deo und fertig war er. Genau in dem Moment läutete es unten.

„Ich geh schon!", rief er auf dem Weg die Treppe hinunter.

Er öffnete die Tür. Riku und Kairi standen vor ihm. Riku trug seine Haare zu einem lockeren geflochtenen Zopf, dazu ein weißes schlichtes Hemd welches seinen Körper noch mehr betonte, eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ebenfalls Turnschuhe. Kairi hatte ihre Haare durchstufen lassen und sich schwarze Spitzen machen lassen. Sie trug eine rosa Wickelbluse und dazu einen dunkelrosa Minirock. Ihre Füße steckten in schwarzen High Heels die für Sora genauso aussahen wie die, die sie in der Schule angehabt hatte. Doch Kairi versicherte ihm steif und fest, dass es völlig andere waren. Auch Riku sah keinen Unterschied, hielt sich aber raus.

„Bist du dann fertig?", fragte er, nachdem Kairi etwa fünf Minuten lang die Unterschiede zwischen den beiden Schuhpaaren aufgezählt hatte.

„Ich möchte gern noch in diesem Jahr auf die Party!"  
>Als Sora kicherte, blies Kairi beleidigt die Backen auf und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte den kurzen Weg durch Soras Garten zum Tor.<p>

„Na, wer trödelt jetzt?", keifte sie, als sie sich umdrehte und die beiden Jungen noch immer vor der Tür standen. Diese verdrehten jetzt synchron die Augen und folgten ihr.

Tidus wohnte nur zwei Straßen von Sora entfernt und schon von Weitem konnte man die laute Musik hören.

„Typisch Tidus… wetten, dass wir auch dieses Mal wieder Ärger bekommen, weil die Nachbarn nicht schlafen können?", fragte Riku kopfschüttelnd.

„Du kennst ihn jetzt wie lange? Den hat das doch noch nie interessiert!", antwortete Sora.

„Auch wieder wahr…"

Am Haus angekommen, klingelte Riku. Wakka machte die Tür auf.

„Hey ihr drei! Kommt rein!"

Drinnen waren schon alle anderen. Tidus, Sephie, Yui und Minori.

„Da seit ihr ja endlich!", rief Tidus.

„Tschuldige, wir hatten noch die ein oder andere Aufklärung über Damenschuhe…", seufzte Riku.

Die anderen lachten.

„Los kommt! Es gibt gleich Pizza!"

Die drei hockten sich zu den anderen an den großen Tisch. Tidus verschwand in der Küche und kam nach fünf Minuten mit einem riesigen Blech Pizza wieder. Jeder mochte Tidus' selbstgemachte Pizza. Sofort langten alle kräftig zu. Während sie aßen, stellte Wakka den Alkohol auf ein kleines Tischchen am Fenster. Es gab Bier, Wodka, Tequila, Malibu, Ficken und einiges an Säften zum mischen. Apfelsaft, Orangensaft, Kirschsaft, Ananassaft und Gingerale.

„Wow, Wakka, du was hast du alles schon wieder her?"  
>Wakka grinste.<p>

„Mein Bruder hat es besorgt…"

Sie waren ja alle noch Minderjährig und konnten noch nicht mehr als Bier oder Sekt kaufen.

„Welch Überraschung!", meinte Riku trocken.

Alle lachten. Nach dem Essen hockten sie sich alle zusammen auf die große Couch.

„So… Film schauen oder spielen?"

„Spielen!", kam es von fast allen sofort.

Tidus lachte.

„Alles klar und was?"

„Wie wäre es mit Scharade?", schlug Yui vor.

„Klasse Idee! Dann machen wir aber in zwei Teams! Sora, Kairi, Minori, Wakka, ihr seid die erste Gruppe! Tidus, Riku, Sephie und Yui wir sind die Zweite!"

Riku holte Blätter und Stifte und verzog sich mit seiner Gruppe in die Küche, während Soras im Wohnzimmer blieb. Jede Gruppe dachte sich vier Wörter aus. Nach fünf Minuten kam Tidus mit den anderen zurück.

„So, und damit es noch interessanter wird, würde ich vorschlagen, dass immer, wenn ein Wort erraten wurde, die andere Gruppe ein Glas Alk exen muss!"

Mit lautem Gelächter wurde der Vorschlag angenommen.

„Wer fängt an?"

Mutig trat Riku vor und zog einen Begriff aus dem Kästchen. Er las es und seufzte. Dann stellte er sich vor seine Gruppe hin und fing an das Wort „Kanaldeckel" zu tanzen. Sora und seine Gruppe brüllte vor Lachen.

„Schacht!", schlug Tidus vor.

Riku nickte leicht und machte weiter.

„Kanal!", rief Yui.

Erneut nickte Riku.

„Abwasserkanal!", riet Sephie.

Jetzt schüttelte Riku den Kopf und deutete an, dass Kanal richtig war. Doch das begriff keiner.

„Kläranlage!"

„Kanalratten!"

„Kanal- Kanaldeckel!", rief Tidus.

„Richtig…", antwortete Riku und setzte sich, während alle lachten.

Wakka schenkte Sora und seiner Gruppe je ein Glas Ficken ein, welches sie alle auf Ex tranken. So ging das spielen weiter und es wurde immer wilder und ausgelassener.

„Lasst uns Flaschendrehen spielen!", schlug die betrunkene Kairi vor.

„Au ja!", rief Sora und sprang auf, doch er schwankte gefährlich und musste von Riku festgehalten werden.

„Langsam, Tiger! Nicht hinfallen!", lachte er.

Riku war immer sehr fröhlich und ausgelassen, wenn er betrunken war. Alle lachten bei der Bezeichnung. Sora wurde rot.

„Ich bin kein Tiger!", lallte er.

„Dann eben Spitzmaus und jetzt leer die Flasche, wir brauchen was zum drehen!"

Mit diesen Worten drückte er Sora den Rest Ficken in die Hand, welchen Sora brav auf Ex schluckte. Dann hockte er sich mit den anderen im Wohnzimmer auf den Boden und Riku drehte die Flasche. Sie zeigte auf Wakka.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Wakka grinste.

„Ich bin mal mutig… Pflicht!"

Riku überlegte.

„Ex den Wodka!"

Er hielt ihm die halbvolle Flasche hin. Mutig nahm Wakka die Flasche, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und trank so viel er konnte. Doch ganz schaffte er es nicht. Hustend setzte er die Flasche wieder ab.

„Kann man das gelten lassen?", fragte Riku in die Runde.

„Nein! Er muss als Strafe sein Oberteil ausziehen!"

Die Mädchen kicherten bei diesem Vorschlag. Wakka zog brav sein Hemd aus und drehte dann die Flasche. Sie zeigte auf Yui.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Ich nehm Wahrheit!"

„Gibt es einen Kerl hier, mit dem du vögeln würdest?"

Yui lief rot an.

„Jaaah… Riku!"

Dieser stutzte. Die anderen pfiffen und lachten.

„Mit mir?"

Als Yui nickte, grinste er breit, sagte aber nichts.

„Wer würde nicht mit Riku schlafen vollen?", fragte Sora.

Zu spät begriff er, dass er das laut gesagt hatte und lief dunkelrot an. Sofort finden alle noch lauter an zu lachen.

„Soso, Sora will von Riku gefickt werden!", rief Tidus.

Beschämt senkte Sora den Kopf. Er spürte Rikus Blick auf sich. Yui drehte die Flasche und prompt zeigte sie auf Sora.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Soralein?"

Dieser seufzte.

„Wahrheit…"

„Hattest du schon mal nen Sextraum mit Riku?"

Erneut fingen alle an zu lachen. Sora, dem das Ganze verflucht peinlich war, spielte mit seinen Ringen.

„Komm schon! Raus mit der Sprache!", drängte Minori.

Ganz leicht nickte Sora. Wakka und Tidus fingen an zu lachen, während die Mädchen kicherten. Beschämt vergrub Sora das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Komm, ist doch nicht so schlimm!", meinte Kairi.

Sora antwortete nicht, sondern drehte. Die Flasche stoppte vor Tidus. Jetzt würde Sora sich rächen.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Tidus?"

„Ich nehm Pflicht!"

Sora lachte böse.

„Küss Wakka!"

Die beiden Jungs verstummten sofort.

„Ernsthaft?"

Sora nickte. Riku lachte.

„Los!"

Nach einigem Zögern beugte sich Tidus zu Wakka und küsste diesen. Alle anderen im Kreis lachten.

„Sora, du bist so böse!", kicherte Yui.

„Wohl gesprochen, Yui!", keifte Tidus und drehte die Flasche. Sie deutete auf Riku.

„Was nimmst du?"

„Pflicht…", antwortete Riku gelassen.

„Küss Sora! Mit Zunge…"

Sora schluckte. Riku drehte sich zu seinem besten Freund um.

„Komm her…", verlangte er ganz ruhig.

Langsam beugte sich Sora vor. Riku nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und zog ihn zu sich heran. Sora musste sich auf Rikus Oberschenkel abstützen, um nicht nach vorn zu fallen. Sanft legte Riku seine Lippen auf Soras und Sora schloss die Augen. Es war sein erster Kuss und den hatte er ausgerechnet mit seinem besten Freund. Doch es fühlte sich nicht unangenehm an. Es war sogar sehr schön. Kurz zuckte er, als er Rikus Zunge spürte, die sanft über seine Lippen strich und vorsichtig um Einlass bat, welchen er nach kurzem Zögern auch gewehrte. Doch als alle anderen zu lachen anfingen, war der Zauber vorbei und er löste sich abrupt mit hochrotem Kopf von Riku.

„Nicht schlecht, Jungs!", meinte Kairi anerkennend.

Sora zog den Kopf ein. Ihm war noch nie etwas so peinlich gewesen. Als er vorsichtig zu Riku linste, sah er, dass dieser grinste als er die Flasche drehte.

Als er am nächsten Morgen durch ein Scheppern in der Küche geweckt wurde, fühlte sein Kopf sich an, als würde jemand mit einem Presslufthammer darauf einhämmern. Ihm war speiübel.

„Ohhhh mein Kopf…"

Stöhnend vergrub er das Gesicht in der Wärmequelle neben sich. Moment! Wärmequelle?! Sofort riss er die Augen auf, was sich als schwerer Fehler herausstellte. Das Sonnenlicht brannte wie Feuer. Er presste die Handballen so fest auf seine Lider, dass er Sternchen sah. Als der Schmerz wieder vorbei war, wagte er einen zweiten Versuch. Diesmal konnte er die Augen öffnen und – bereute es sofort. Denn was er sah, schockte ihn so sehr, dass er einen Schrei ausstieß.

Tjaaaa~

Was DA wohl passiert ist? xD

Ihr erfahrt es – vielleicht – im nächsten Kapitel ^^


	4. Der Morgen danach

Der Morgen danach

Neben Sora im Bett lag – Riku. Nackt. Sofort sprang Sora aus dem Bett und schrie erneut. Er hatte ebenfalls nichts an. Panisch sah er zu seinem besten Freund rüber. Dieser regte sich jetzt. Soras Schreie hatten ihn geweckt.

„Hey, sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?!"

Mit wütendem und verkatertem Gesichtsausdruck sah Riku seinen besten Freund an.

„Warum zur Hölle-?!"

Doch als er Soras nackten Körper sah, verstummte er sofort.

„Warum… bist du nackt?"

Noch nie hatte Riku so unsicher geklungen. Sora lief tiefrot an und bedeckte seine Körpermitte mit den Händen.

„I-Ich weiß es nicht… a-aber du bist es auch!"

In dem Moment, als Sora das sagte, wurde Riku sich dessen bewusst.

„Verdammte Scheiße, was ist letzte Nacht passiert?!"

Nun sprang auch er aus dem Bett und suchte verzweifelt nach seinen Klamotten. Doch sie waren nicht im Zimmer. Genauso wie Soras.

„WAS IST LETZTE NACHT PASSIERT?!"; wiederholte er erneut.

Sora zuckte heftig zusammen.

„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht!"

Seine Stimme zitterte. Er hatte überhaupt keine Erinnerungen mehr an den vergangenen Abend. Er bückte sich, um die Decke aufzuheben, welche zu Boden gefallen war, als ein bestialischer Schmerz durch sein komplettes Becken jagte. Er keuchte auf vor Schmerz und wimmerte dann.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?!"

Sora hob den Kopf und sah Riku verängstigt an. Langsam richtete er sich auf und tastete dann seinen Unterleib ab. Alles schien in Ordnung zu sein, doch dann erreichte er seinen Hintern und schrie entsetzt auf. Dort war alles verklebt. Er sah mit riesigen Augen zu Riku. Bei diesem fiel der Groschen.

„Nein… Nein!"

Riku machte ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Bitte… bitte, Sora, sag mir, dass du nicht voller Sperma bist! Bitte sag mir, dass ich mir das einbilde!"

Doch als Sora schwieg, fing Riku an zu fluchen wie ein Holzfäller, der sich ein Bein abgehackt hatte.

„Auf keinen Fall! Auf GAR KEINEN FALL hatten wir letzte Nacht Sex!"

„A-Aber-!"

„NEIN! WIR HATTEN KEINEN SEX!"

Sora rutschte an der Wand entlang zu Boden und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Sein ganzer Körper bebte. Fluchend ging Riku raus und verschwand im Bad. Dort fand er glücklicherweise seine und Soras Klamotten. Er kam wieder zurück und warf Sora seine Sachen hin.

„Zieh dich an! Die anderen schlafen noch! Wenn wir schnell sind, sind wir weg, bevor sie aufwachen und – heulst du jetzt?!"

Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Alles, was er hören konnte, war ein ganz leises Schluchzen.

„Oh, jetzt komm! Reiß dich zusammen!"

Zu spät merkte er, dass er gerade ziemlich gemein zu Sora war. Dieser sprang auf.

„ICH SOLL MICH ZUSAMMENREISSEN?!"

„Hör auf zu schreien!"

„DU HAST MIR MEINE JUNGFRÄULICHKEIT WEGGENOMMEN!"

Riku erbleichte. Richtig. Sora war noch eine Jungfrau. Okay jetzt natürlich nicht mehr.

„Sora, ich-!"

Doch der Junge hatte sich seine Sachen geschnappt und sich im Bad eingesperrt. Er drehte die Dusche auf und verschwand darunter. Schluchzend schrubbte er seinen Körper von oben bis unten.

Das darf doch nicht wahr sein…, dachte er verzweifelt.

Er hatte mit Riku geschlafen. Seinem besten Freund. Einem Mann!

„Oh Gott… was werden meine Eltern dazu sagen?!"

Jetzt überkam ihn Panik. Seine Eltern würden ihn dafür lynchen. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit. Er stieg aus der Dusche und trocknete sich zitternd ab. Ohne seine Haare zu trocknen, zog er sich an und kam aus dem Bad. Riku saß angezogen auf dem Bett und sah ihn an. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, wurde Sora übel beim Anblick seines besten Freundes. Riku musste die Verzweiflung in Soras Blick gesehen haben, denn er stand auf und kam auf ihn zu.

„Sora… jetzt beruhige dich… uns wird schon was einfallen!"

Doch als er Sora an der Schulter berühren wollte, wich dieser zurück. Jetzt wurde Riku wütend.

„Hey! Jetzt tu nicht so, als hätte ich dich vergewaltigt!"

Sora sah ihn ängstlich an.

„Vielleicht hast du es ja! Woher willst du das wissen?! Weh genug tut es!"

WAMM

Mit einem Aufschrei stolperte Sora rückwärts. Wimmernd hielt er sich die Wange. Riku hatte ihm gerade eine Ohrfeige verpasst.

„Bist du noch klar im Kopf?!"

Rikus Stimme war gefährlich ruhig. Mit zornigem Blick baute er sich vor ihm auf. Sora wurde unter dem Blick ganz klein.

„Glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich würde meinen besten Freund VERGEWALTIGEN?!"

Sora fiepte verängstigt. Zitternd presste er die Hand auf seine Wange. Mit einem heftigen Fluch wandte Riku sich ab. Dann drehte er sich doch wieder um und packte Sora an den Schultern.

„Damit eins klar ist! Es war nichts weiter als ein One-Night-Stand! Ich bin nicht an dir interessiert und du auch nicht an mir, ist das richtig?!"

Als Sora nicht reagierte, sondern nur weiterschluchzte, schüttelte Riku ihn grob.

„IST DAS RICHTIG?!"

Heftig nickte Sora. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Als Riku ihn losließ nutzte er die Chance und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Im Wohnzimmer stolperte er über den am Boden liegenden Wakka und fiel hin. Noch mehr Tränen strömten über sein Gesicht. Wakka wachte japsend auf.

„Was zur-? Sora?!"

Doch noch bevor er den verschreckten Jungen festhalten konnte, sprang dieser wieder auf und stürzte zur Haustür. In diesem Moment kam Riku aus dem Schlafzimmer. Ihm war jetzt erst klar geworden, wie sehr er den Kleinen verängstigt haben musste.

„Sora! Warte! Lauf nicht weg!"

Aber da fiel die Haustür schon krachend ins Schloss und es herrschte eine Totenstille im Wohnzimmer.

„Ähm… was ist denn passiert?"

Riku schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das wüsste ich auch gern…"

Sora rannte den ganzen Weg zurück zu seinem Haus. Tränen trübten seine Sicht.

‚Glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich würde meinen besten Freund VERGEWALTIGEN?!'

Rikus Stimme schallte durch seinen Kopf. Plötzlich stolperte er erneut und schlug sich die Knie auf, doch das war ihm egal. Er stand wieder auf und rannte weiter. Endlich bei seinem Haus angekommen, brauchte er ganze fünf Minuten um die Tür aufzuschließen. Seine Hände zitterten so heftig, dass er den Schlüssel zweimal fallen ließ. Noch immer weinte er fürchterlich.

‚Es war nichts weiter als ein One-Night-Stand! Ich bin nicht an dir interessiert und du auch nicht an mir, ist das richtig?!'

Bevor Sora die Tür öffnete, atmete er tief durch.

„Richtig… es war nur ein One-Night-Stand…"

Dennoch hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl im Bauch. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Haustür und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, was sich als schwer herausstellte, da sein Unterleib brannte wie Hölle. Er brauchte über eine halbe Stunde, um sich wieder halbwegs zu sammeln. Als er der Meinung war, dass es wieder ging, atmete er noch ein letztes Mal tief ein, stand auf und öffnete dann die Haustür. Drinnen war es still. Natürlich. Seine Eltern waren auf Arbeit und Haku war sicher ein paar Freunde besuchen. Noch nie war er so froh gewesen, dass keiner zu Hause war. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und verschwand dann oben im Bad. Er hockte sich auf die Toilette und fing an, die Schürfwunden an seinen Knien zu untersuchen. Sie bluteten noch etwas aber es war nicht weiter schlimm. Mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen hatte er die Wunden gesäubert. Dann kramte er im Medizinschrank nach einer Flasche Vita. Als er sie gefunden hatte, nahm er einen Schluck und seufzte erleichtert auf, als der Schmerz nachließ. Nachdem er fertig war, wusch er sich das Gesicht um die letzten Reste der Tränen zu vernichten. Dann erst fiel ihm auf, dass er seine ganzen Sachen bei Tidus vergessen hatte.

Auch egal…, dachte er.

Die konnte er auch wann anders holen.

Riku saß auf dem Sofa in Tidus' Wohnzimmer. Inzwischen waren auch alle anderen aufgestanden.

„…Also noch mal von vorne… DU hast SORA gevögelt?", wiederholte Wakka.

„Ja, verdammt noch mal!", fauchte Riku.

„Echt krass…", kam es von Tidus.

„Riku… bist du dir wirklich sicher? Vielleicht habt ihr einfach nur nackt geschlafen!", fragte Kairi unsicher.

Daraufhin sah Riku sie zornig an.

„Ja! Ich bin mir sicher! Er hatte Schmerzen und bei ihm war alles voller Sperma und bei mir auch! Hat denn wirklich keiner von euch Erinnerungen daran, was gestern Abend passiert ist?"

Die anderen schüttelten die Köpfe. Riku fluchte.

„Jetzt beruhige dich wieder, Riku!", sagte Sephie vorsichtig.

Riku sah sie daraufhin böse an.

„Wie soll ich mich denn beruhigen?! Ich hab meinem besten Freund die Unschuld genommen und ihn dann auch noch geschlagen!"

„DU HAST WAS?!", kam es von allen.

Davon hatte Riku nichts gesagt. Jeder im Raum sah Riku jetzt entsetzt an. Dieser hielt sich den Kopf. Er war nach wie vor ziemlich verkatert.

„Ist das dein Ernst?! Du hast Sora geschlagen?!", fragte Yui leise.

Seufzend nickte Riku.

„Warum hast du das getan?!", kam es von Minori.

„Ich hab Panik bekommen, okay?! Sora ist hysterisch geworden und hat gesagt, dass ich ihn vergewaltigt hätte!"

Zischend zogen alle die Luft ein.

„Und… denkst du, du hast-?", fragte Wakka ganz vorsichtig.

„NEIN! Verdammt, wieso denkt ihr das alle von mir?!"

„Riku hat Sora ganz sicher nicht vergewaltigt!", verteidigte ihn Kairi.

„Danke, Kairi…"

„Und Sora glaubt das bestimmt auch nicht wirklich!"  
>„Aber wieso hat er es dann gesagt?!", fragte Riku verzweifelt.<p>

„Denk doch mal nach! Der arme Kerl wacht nackt neben seinem besten Freund auf, merkt, dass er Sex hatte und kann sich an absolut nichts erinnern! Da würde jeder Panik bekommen und vom Schlimmsten ausgehen! Riku, ich kenne euch beide lang genug, um zu wissen, dass du Sora nie absichtlich wehtun würdest und Sora weiß das auch! Er war einfach überfordert, genau wie du…"

„Und was soll ich jetzt machen?"

„Erstmal beruhigst du dich… so dramatisch ist das Ganze jetzt auch wieder nicht!"

Er sah Kairi an, als hätte sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

„Hast du sie noch alle?! Ich hab Sora gefickt!"

„Ja, na und? Ihr seid beide in keiner festen Beziehung und ihr wart beide hackedicht!"

Darauf wollte Riku etwas erwidern, doch entschied sich dann anders und klappte den Mund wieder zu.

„Und wenn ihr beide wieder bei klarem Verstand seid, würde ich an deiner Stelle mit ihm darüber sprechen…", sagte Kairi sanft.

„Er ist dein bester Freund und ich glaube nicht, dass auch nur einer von euch beiden will, dass die Freundschaft deswegen leidet, oder?"

Riku schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dachte ich mir… also ich muss jetzt nach Hause, ich will diesen Kater loswerden…"

Sie stand auf und sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Kann ich den Kirschsaft haben?"

Bei dem Wort Kirschsaft erschien vor Rikus geistigem Auge das Bild von ihm und Sora, wie sie beide alle Säfte und alles was an Alkohol noch da war in eine Bowle kippten und dann daraus tranken. Nur den Kirschsaft hatten sie weggelassen, weil Sora den nicht mochte.

„Riku? Alles okay?"

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf, um das Bild loszuwerden.

„Jaah… mir geht's gut… nur Kopfschmerzen…"

„Ich glaube, wir sollten uns alle noch mal etwas hinlegen…", schlug Wakka vor.

Riku stand auf.

„Gute Idee, aber das mach ich, wenn ich zu Hause bin…"

„Alles klar, denkst du an das Zeug von Sora?"

Riku nickte und seufzte. Plötzlich quietschte Minori auf. Er verzog das Gesicht. Das Geräusch ließ seinen Kopf dröhnen.

„Gott, was machst du für schreckliche Geräusche?!", keifte Wakka.

Das Mädchen hatte sich gerade in den Sessel setzen wollen als sie darauf lauter Flecken entdeckte.

„Das sieht aus wie Sperma!", quietschte sie.

Erneut hatte Riku ein Bild vor Augen. Diesmal viel deutlicher. Sora lag bäuchlings auf dem Sessel. Das Gesicht verzogen, die Augen fest geschlossen. Stöhnend krallte er sich in die Polsterung. Riku war sofort klar, dass Sora seine Unschuld nicht im Bett verloren hatte.

„Ich glaub… das ist von… Sora und mir…"

„Na lecker…"

Tidus seufzte entnervt.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid… ich mach's noch sauber, bevor ich gehe!"

„Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du das tun könntest… Alter das ist ekelhaft…"

Riku ließ sich von Tidus Wasser und etwas Reinigungsmittel bringen, bevor er anfing, den Sessel von dem Sperma zu befreien.

Sora saß seitlich auf seinem Fensterbrett und sah hinaus aufs Meer. Den Kopf hatte er an den Rahmen gelehnt. Gedankenverloren spielte er mit der Kronkette um seinen Hals. Riku hatte sie ihm zu seinem elften Geburtstag geschenkt. Seit dem trug er sie die ganze Zeit. Nur zum duschen nahm er sie ab.

„Wieso nur bin ich mit Riku im Bett gelandet?", fragte er sich immer wieder.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nichts in diese Richtung für Riku empfand. Aber wieso hatte er dann mit ihm geschlafen? Er verstand es einfach nicht. Konnte Alkohol einen wirklich so die Kontrolle über sich selbst verlieren lassen?

„Ich trink nie wieder was…", schwor er sich leise.

Verzweifelt versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, was am Abend passiert war, doch er bekam nur Bruchstücke zusammen. Er erinnerte sich wieder an das Flaschendrehen und den… Kuss. Eine leichte Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper bei dem Gedanken. Vielleicht hatten sie nach dem Kuss einfach nicht mehr aufgehört und waren so im Bett gelandet? Oder vielleicht hatten sie ein anderes Spiel gespielt, welches schließlich zu seiner Entjungferung geführt hatte. Wenn er sich doch nur erinnern könnte! Doch noch während er sich krampfhaft versuchte zu erinnern, dachte ein Teil von ihm, dass er es gar nicht so genau wissen wollte. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nichts mehr um sich herum wahrnahm. Und so registrierte er gar nicht, dass jemand seinen Namen rief. Erst als die Person wirklich schrie, wachte er aus seinen Gedanken auf. Unter seinem Fenster stand Haku.

„Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, du bist taub geworden!", lachte er.

Sora schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Was gibt es denn?"

„Ich geh mit ein paar Freunden rüber zur Insel zum grillen, magst du mitkommen oder bist du noch zu verkatert?"

Verwirrt trifft es wohl eher, dachte er.

„Ich komme runter!", rief er.

„Alles klar, ich warte auf dich!"

Rasch zog Sora sich seine Badesachen an. Etwas Ablenkung würde ihm sicher gut tun. Nachdem er alles eingepackt hatte, rannte er nach unten.

„Und war die Party schön gestern?", fragte Haku.

Sora setzte ein Lächeln auf.

„Jaah, der Abend war wirklich… unvergesslich…"

Gemeinsam liefen sie Richtung Steg. Sora musste daran denken, wie er gestern hier mit Riku gesessen hatte. Sora setzte sich in sein Boot und Haku nahm sich die Ruder.

Sie waren etwa fünf Minuten gerudert, da hielt Sora es nicht mehr aus.

„Haku…?"

„Hm?"

„Angenommen du warst betrunken… und hast was gemacht, dass du im Nachhinein schrecklich bereust… was würdest du tun?"

Haku sah seinen kleinen Bruder nachdenklich an.

„Seid ihr irgendwo eingebrochen?"

Sofort schüttelte Sora den Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht! Ich meinte etwas… bei dem nur du zu schaden gekommen wärst… oder auch jemand anders noch…"

Fragend sah der Ältere ihn an.

„Geht es vielleicht ein bisschen genauer?"

Sora atmete tief ein. Er hatte gehofft, Haku würde es aus irgendeinem Grund erraten.

„Ich… ach verdammt… ich… ich hab… oh Gott… bitte erzähl es niemandem!"

„Keine Angst! Ich kann keinem was erzählen, ich hab nämlich keine Ahnung, worüber wir reden!"

Fest biss Sora sich auf die Lippe. Dann holte er erneut tief Luft.

„Ich hatte… Sex… mit… Riku…"

Haku hielt mitten in der Ruderbewegung inne.

„Du hattest… wie bitte?"

Sofort verkrampfte sich Soras Magen schmerzhaft.

„Ich hatte Sex mit Riku und ich kann mich an nichts erinnern! Ich schäme mich so furchtbar!"

Jetzt sprudelte alles aus ihm hervor. Die Worte und auch wieder die Tränen. Schluchzend hockte er da, die Beine angezogen und das Gesicht in die Knie gedrückt. Er zuckte zusammen, als Haku ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Hey… hey… ist ja gut… komm her…"

Liebevoll nahm Haku seinen kleinen Bruder in die Arme.

„Schhh… ist ja schon gut… ganz ruhig…"

Zitternd klammerte Sora sich an Hakus nackten Oberkörper.

„Was ist denn passiert? Woran kannst du dich denn noch erinnern?"

Doch Sora brachte keinen ganzen Satz mehr zustande und so saß Haku einfach mit ihm im Boot und spendete ihm Trost indem er ihn einfach festhielt.

Als Sora sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte, beichtete er seinem Bruder alles, woran er sich noch erinnern konnte.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt nur tun?"

Verzweifelt sah er Haku an. Dieser musterte ihn nachdenklich.

„Sora… ich fürchte… außer mit Riku reden kannst du da nicht viel machen…"

Sofort schüttelte Sora den Kopf.

„Ich- ich kann nicht… er ist so wütend gewesen… ich hatte noch nie solche Angst vor ihm…"

„Sora, er war überfordert, genau wie du… außerdem… wärst du doch auch wütend geworden, wenn dir jemand vorgeworfen hätte, du hättest ihn vergewaltigt!"

„So hab ich das doch gar nicht gesagt…"  
>„Er hat es aber scheinbar so verstanden und… ganz ehrlich, ich hätte dir in dem Moment auch eine gefetzt! Das war wirklich unfair von dir…"<p>

Betreten sah Sora auf den Boden.

„Ich weiß… es tut mir doch auch Leid!"

„Bei mir musst du dich nicht entschuldigen, aber bei Riku ganz sicher! Da führt kein Weg dran vorbei… außerdem geht eure Freundschaft kaputt, wenn ihr nicht drüber redet!"

Jetzt bekam Sora Angst.

„W-Wirklich?!"  
>Haku nickte.<p>

„Wenn ihr nicht drüber sprecht und euch aus dem Weg geht, wird das immer zwischen euch stehen und dann geht alles den Bach runter und nach allem, was ihr durchgemacht habt, wäre das echt ein mieses Ende…"

Sora spielte mit seinen Fingern, während er auf seiner Lippe kaute, wie er es immer tat, wenn ihn etwas bedrückte.

„Aber heute wirst du das sicher nicht mehr machen müssen… wir fahren jetzt rüber zu den anderen und grillen, das bringt dich auf andere Gedanken!"

Ängstlich sah Sora ihn an. Haku lächelte.

„Und keine Sorge… dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher!"

„Danke…"

Kapitel 3 Eeeeende~

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen xD

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


End file.
